The subthreshold swing is a feature of a transistor's current-voltage characteristic. In the subthreshold region the drain current behavior is similar to the exponentially increasing current of a forward biased diode. A plot of logarithmic drain current versus gate voltage with drain, source, and bulk voltages fixed will exhibit approximately log linear behavior in this MOSFET operating region.